


Connected By Hearts

by SunshineScorpius



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: 11k of pure fluff, Draco Malfoy is a Good Parent, Established Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, and then some time after, from their first year to fourth, magical soulmates, mostly - Freeform, seriously, this needs a diabetes warning, time lapse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 20:11:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19752994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineScorpius/pseuds/SunshineScorpius
Summary: Soulmates were rare and hard to come by. Most people never even meet them, let alone fall in love with them. Albus certainly never expected to meet his soulmate at age eleven on the train to Hogwarts, and he certainly never expected to fall in love with him, or for him to love him back.The story of two boys: how they met, nearly destroyed the world, fell in love and lived happily ever after.





	Connected By Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Moo, thank you for asking me to write this beautiful soulmate fic, I had a great time! I hope you enjoy reading it just as much and that I didn't let you down :)

_Soulmate_

_noun_

_1\. a person ideally suited to another as a close friend or romantic partner._

* * *

Scorpius Malfoy’s eyes were one of the lesser known wonders of the world.

Of course, Albus wouldn’t know this until he was fourteen. Until he properly looked into them for the first time and realised they held all the secrets of the universe.

A part of him had always known he’d fall in love with his best friend when he met him at eleven years old – all knobbly knees and awkward limbs – on the Hogwarts Express.

Of course, back then, he could never have known Scorpius Malfoy would be his soulmate.

* * *

“I’ll be right next door,” his father said, patting Scorpius on the shoulder and giving his mum, Astoria, a kiss on the cheek. Scorpius nodded and squeezed his mum’s hand, a silent reminder to himself that she was still there.

“Scorpius, honey, you’ll have to let go of my hand to test your new wand,” she spoke softly. Scorpius nodded numbly and mentally prepared himself for the break in contact. The wand shop was empty except for another couple and their daughter, who stayed clear of the Malfoy family at the other end of the shop. After they had purchased their wand for their daughter and left the shop, whispering something no doubt about Scorpius and his mum, Scorpius let go of his mum’s hand and approached the owner.

“Hello,” Mr. Ollivander said – grandson to the original owner of the shop who died not long after the war. He never said anything else as a bunch of tape measures began measuring various parts of Scorpius as he disappeared behind the counter. Scorpius tiptoed in attempt to see him, but his mother shot him a look and he stopped.

“Ah, let’s try this one,” Mr. Ollivander said, handing a red-tinted wand to Scorpius. Scorpius took it tentatively with his left hand and – upon his mother’s nod – gave it a wave. Nothing happened. Five wands later and still nothing. Scorpius looked at his mum, who gave him an encouraging thumbs up.

Scorpius jumped as Mr. Ollivander shoved another wand in his hands. “Alder wood, phoenix feather core, 12 ½ inches.” Scorpius took it carefully and felt the warmth spread through him in an instant. Magic soared through his bones and he beamed at his mum.

“This one.” It was the first words he’d spoke. Mr. Ollivander seemed slightly taken aback and Scorpius squinted his eyes at him. “What is it?”

“I didn’t expect that one to work,” he mumbled. “I don’t remember every wand I’ve ever sold like my grandfather, but I do remember who I sold the twin of that wand to a couple of days ago.” He spoke absentmindedly as he took the wand from Scorpius and placed it back in the box.

His mum came up to his side, taking his hand again. “Who’s that?”

“Albus Potter.”

* * *

“Mum and dad are soulmates, aren’t you?” Lily’s voice rang through the car, so high-pitched it was near ear-splitting. Especially to Albus, who was forced to sit in the middle of her and James as they had this stupid argument over soulmates. James didn’t believe in them, Lily had watched too many chick-flicks and was set on finding her soulmate when she goes to Hogwarts – just like her mum and dad.

That wouldn’t be for another two years. First, Albus had to get through his first year of Hogwarts.

He was dreading it. With Lily babbling about finding your soulmate and your best friends who you’d have for life on one side, and James babbling about Albus being in Slytherin on the other, Albus was close – very, very close – to exploding.

In the front seat, his parents gave each other the ‘here we go’ look, before Ginny responded, “of course we are, dear.”

“See, James!” Lily retorted, leaning around Albus to stick her tongue out at her older brother. James – thirteen and a complete know-it-all – rolled his eyes and elbowed Albus in the ribs.

“What do you think, Albie?”

“Don’t call me that,” Albus snapped, hating all the stupid nicknames his family have coined for him. He was Albus. Just Albus. And even that was bad enough.

“Ooh, a bit of a salty Slytherin, aren’t you?”

“I’m not a Slytherin,” Albus snapped again, elbowing James back in the ribs. His dad let out a half-hearted, “boys,” as a warning to quit their bickering. Albus folded his arms and slumped in his chair. Why did they have to bloody drive to Kings Cross?

It took way too long to arrive, and by the time they did, Albus had already snapped at James a grand total of fourteen times. It was really a miracle the two brothers had made it to eleven- and thirteen-years-old without murdering each other. James seemed to know exactly how to rile his younger brother up.

Albus hung back with his dad as his siblings dived through the wall between platforms nine and ten. Harry placed a hand on his shoulder and another on his cart and guided Albus through. He’d been through before, of course, when dropping James off for his first two years. But, this was the first time Albus wouldn’t be coming back.

The platform was as lively as ever, as it always was on the first day back to school. Albus and his dad made their way over to Albus’ aunt Hermione and uncle Ron, who were stood with their children Rose and Hugo, entertaining James and Lily with a new product from his uncle’s shop. Albus never cared much for pranks as the rest of his extended family did.

In fact, Albus didn’t care much for anything that they did. Not pranks, not Quidditch, not being in Gryffindor. Sure, he did want to be in Gryffindor, but he figured it wouldn’t be the end of the world if he ended up in, maybe, Hufflepuff. Albus thought he might like life in Hufflepuff, and that meant his family wouldn’t disown him completely.

No, it was Slytherin he didn’t want to be in. He knew everyone’s opinions on Slytherins all too well. Had sat through enough bitching sessions to know that Slytherin was a hated house in his family of lions. Albus didn’t share the same prejudices. And green really was his colour. But, to please them, he’d stay away.

Albus took in his surroundings, watching as other first years said cheery goodbyes to their parents, clearly pleased to be going away from home. Except for one boy. In the distance were a small family of three – an unusual amount considering most had extended family to wave them off on their first day. The older man had shockingly blond hair that matched the younger boys, and the woman had curly brown hair that fell on her shoulders. But it was the boy Albus was intrigued by.

He was clearly only in his first year too. He was already dressed in the school-issued uniform that fitted perfectly – not like Albus’, whose was slightly too big. His hair was white-blond, evident in the sea of usual black and browns, and it curled slightly at the ends – he’d clearly gotten that from his mum. Even from the distance, Albus could see the slight racking of his body as he hugged his mum goodbye, and he guessed it was an emotional farewell for them all.

His father, Albus noted, didn’t hug him. He gave him a firm hand on the back and a surprisingly warm smile before his parents were ushering him onto the train and waving goodbye.

Albus turned back to his family, hugging his mum, dad and Lily goodbye before his cousin, Rose, was dragging him off to the train, mumbling about something Albus was only half listening to.

“We need to concentrate,” she was saying. “It’s important that we find the right people to sit with. We don’t want to go making friends with the wrong sort,” as she passed a compartment, Albus stopped.

Inside sat the same boy from the platform, with his legs pulled to his chest and his head in a book. There were still tears streaming down his cheeks, and Albus could see a red mark forming on his neck that his collar couldn’t quite hide. Intrigued, Albus knocked and pulled the door open. The boy jumped a mile, his book crashing to the floor as he curled deeper into himself.

Albus felt a warming feeling in his chest as he spoke, “hi.”

The boy looked like Albus was going to hex him or something, grey eyes wide with terror. However, he let out a timid, “hello.”

“Are you… alone?” Albus asked as Rose came up to the compartment door, clearly miffed that Albus had left her. However, she stayed silent.

The boy seemed to relax slightly, maybe Albus just had that calming aura about him. “It’s free. It’s just me.” A small bout of excitement exploded from him, but he quickly reeled himself in.

“Mind if I… sit?” Albus eyed the seat opposite him, and this time the boy did explode with excitement, it was rather… endearing.

“Of course! Sit, yes. Would you like some of my fizzing whizzbees?” The boy asked, holding out a small bag of sweets filled to the brim of the candy in question. Albus beamed, leaning forward and eyeing the sweets.

“Yes, please!” He said, grabbing a couple of the sweets and popping one into his mouth. The boy turned shyly to Rose standing in the door and held the sweets out, asking her the same questions with his big grey eyes.

“No, thank you. I just had breakfast,” Rose declined. She turned to Albus, “what’re you doing?”

“Sitting with… oh, sorry, I’m Albus. Al. My name is Albus…” he babbled, awkwardly fiddling with his hands before remembering his manners and holding it out for the boy to shake.

“Hi, Scorpius. I mean, I’m Scorpius. You’re Albus. I’m Scorpius…” he rambled himself. Albus could see him silently cursing himself for stumbling over his own name. Still, Scorpius took his hand and shook it firmly. “And you must be…”

“Rose,” Albus’ cousin filled in the gap. Scorpius smiled brightly, showing no evidence that her cold demeanour was affecting him.

“I’ve got other sweets,” he offered. “Shock-o-Chocs, Pepper Imps and loads more. Mum’s idea, she says ‘ _sweets, they always help you make friends’_ ,” Scorpius sang. Albus beamed, thoroughly enjoying Scorpius’ company. Rose, however, seemed to be growing more and more annoyed by him. Scorpius noticed, deflating slightly and muttering, “stupid idea probably,” to himself.

“Mum doesn’t let me have sweets,” Albus offered, hoping to defuse the tension.

“Albus,” Rose warned.

He rolled his eyes and turned to his cousin, “I’m staying here with Scorpius, feel free to join or not but, I’m staying.” he turned to Scorpius, “if that’s okay with you?” Scorpius nodded enthusiastically.

Rose entered the compartment and sat next to Albus, leaning in close and whispered in his ear. “Do you have any idea who that is?” The whispering, it seemed, failed, as Scorpius curled into himself and the beam dropped from his face. Albus didn’t know why, but he felt a flare of annoyance at Rose for making that smile drop.

“Scorpius,” Albus supplied with a wry smile.

“Yes, Scorpius _Malfoy,_ ” she hissed. “His parents were Death Eaters!”

“Dad was - but mum wasn’t!” Scorpius jumped in. Albus felt a little proud at Scorpius’ defensive tone. Rose looked to him and away again quickly. Albus was still very lost in this whole conversation. “I know what the rumour is, and it’s a lie.”

“What rumour?”

Rose stands and heads towards the door. “The rumour is that he’s Voldemort’s son,” she supplied helpfully. “Are you coming?”

Scorpius shrunk back into himself, lifting his legs back onto the chair and wrapping his arms around them. The book that had fallen to the floor now back in his hands and his head resting on his knees. He assumed Albus was going to leave too. So, Albus decided to prove him wrong. He looked up to Rose and tilted his chin up, feigning defiance.

“No.”

Rose’s eyebrows shot up with disbelief almost comically. Scorpius’ head raised from his knees in shock. Rose scoffed and turned out the door, walking up the carriage without a second look back. Albus shrugged and closed the door. He turned to Scorpius with a smile. Scorpius stared at him with open shock before smiling himself, a wide enthralling grin that lit up his entire face.

Albus found himself liking Scorpius in an instant.

* * *

Walking through the Great Hall was an entirely new terrifying experience. Albus felt slightly better knowing Scorpius was feeling exactly the same. On the train, he shared his own fear of being sorted into Slytherin. He feared it would only feed the rumours against him, and therefore wanted to be sorted into another house to prove he was different. He knew his parents would love him no matter where he was sorted. Albus wished he felt the same.

When Scorpius’ name was called, he gave Albus a small reassuring smile and squeezed his shoulder – a silent ‘good luck’ for his own sorting – and disappeared up the stairs. There were whispers around him instantly and Albus wished he knew how to hex every single one of them. Scorpius, however, held his head high as he settled on the chair and the hat was placed on his head.

He was up there for nearly five minutes. The whole hall had silenced in anticipation. Albus held his breath the entire time. _What was taking so long?_

“SLYTHERIN!” The hat exclaimed. Chatter broke out in the Great Hall immediately.

“Of course Voldemort’s son ended up in Slytherin.”

“With the snakes where he belongs.”

“Probably a Death Eater like his mum and dad.”

Scorpius, despite clearly feeling disheartened by the claim, sent Albus a smile and walked over to the Slytherin table. Albus’ heart clenched as his new friend settled at the Slytherin table and other students _moved_ away from him. He was so distracted watching him that he barely noticed Professor Longbottom call his name.

A student next to him nudged his arm and Albus jumped into action, walking up to the stool.

“Alright, Al?” His godfather asked. Albus nodded as he turned to the students and sat on the stool. Neville placed the hat on his head.

 _“Ah, another Potter.”_ Albus jumped at the voice inside his head. He’d heard stories of the sorting hat, but it doesn’t live up to the disturbing feeling of knowing it’s creeping around your brain. _“You’ve got a kind heart, boy, loyal to your friends and quite the sharp mind. But, the ambition is strong in you… Slytherin might do you well.”_

“Not Slytherin, please,” Albus asked. His father said he could choose. He would choose where he goes.

_“Not Slytherin? Your father said the same thing. It could help you, you know? Guide you. Slytherin is the perfect place for you.”_

Albus looked longingly over at the Gryffindor table, seeing his brother sitting on the edge of his seat. James sent him an assuring smile, as did Rose, who had been sorted there previously. Then, he turned to Scorpius, also on the edge of his seat. Hopeful. Hopeful that maybe his friend – his only friend – will follow him into Slytherin.

_“If you’re sure you don’t want Slytherin, boy, then Gryffindor will suit you too.”_

“Wait.”

_“Wait…?”_

“I’ll follow him. Scorpius.”

“SLYTHERIN!”

Albus didn’t know how he felt. He didn’t know what part of him told him to pick Scorpius over his family. But, he walked over to his new friend, who was buzzing with excitement and ignored the chatter around him.

“A Potter… in Slytherin…?”

“Slytherin?”

“I suppose he doesn’t look that much like his dad.”

“Albus? But this is wrong, Albus. This is not how it’s supposed to be.”

That was Rose. But, as Albus settled next to his new friend, he couldn’t care less about what people had to say about him.

* * *

Scorpius hadn’t forgotten that Albus held the twin to his wand. In fact, he was reminded of it every day when he saw him. He was reminded every time he brought his wand out and he had no idea what it meant.

Albus was not the best at charms or potions, or any subject really. He asked Scorpius for help more often than not, but Scorpius was happy to help his new friend. His only friend.

Hogwarts had not been a good run for either of them. Albus had coined the new nickname “Slytherin Squib”, which is definitely worse than “Al”. Scorpius had the nickname “Voldemort’s son,” and people didn’t use it lightly. They were Slytherins outcasts. They were losers. True and total losers. But, they had each other. Scorpius found himself not minding that all too much.

The first year of Hogwarts was over in a flash. Before Scorpius could comprehend much of his first year outside of blurs of bullying, classes and a whole lot of homework, he was back home for the summer. Feeling a little lost without his new friend, Scorpius wrote down everything he did and sent it to Albus in a letter. He was worried at first that Albus would forget about him over the summer, but he received just as enthusiastic replies and all those doubts were forgotten.

Scorpius wandered outside with a book in his hand when he saw his mum hunched over the cabbage patch. She was always in her element when gardening. She preferred it the muggle way, getting down and dirty. Scorpius placed his book in the front pocket of his dungarees and went to sit down next to his mum.

“Hey sweetheart,” she greeted as he approached.

“Hey mum, do you believe in soulmates?”

His mother let out a chuckle. “That’s a heavy discussion to have before lunch, what’s sparked that?”

“I’m reading that book you got me when I finished school, and the two main characters are soulmates. I was just wondering. I went looking in the library, but there wasn’t much about it.” Scorpius shrugged, shuffling slightly to adjust his sitting position, crossing his legs.

“There isn’t much research, but there are a few speculations,” she said. “And don’t just sit there, grab a trowel.” Scorpius obliged, copying his mother’s position on his knees and picking up a trowel, using it to dig up some of the fully-grown cabbages.

“What are the speculations?”

“They say that magical soulmates share their magic in some way.”

“Share their magic?” Scorpius asked, perplexed.

“That’s just what I’ve heard. I’m not entirely sure how exactly, but,” his mother shrugged as an end to her sentence. Scorpius stopped his actions to look at her.

“Do you think you and dad are soulmates?”

Astoria stopped too, falling back onto her calves and eyeing Scorpius curiously. “I don’t know. Maybe. But, you don’t have to be soulmates to be in love.”

Scorpius considered this, and it was good enough explanation for him, so he nodded and got back to work.

* * *

“You will try harder this year right, Al, to make friends?” His dad asked. Albus rolled his eyes, pulling his trolley to stop and searching the platform for that all familiar blond hair. He couldn’t see Scorpius, nor his parents, so Albus assumed he must already be on the train. The Potters were running slightly late because James forgot three different books on three separate occasions.

“I don’t need to make friends, dad. I have a friend, Scorpius, and I know you don’t like him but he’s all I need.” Albus couldn’t be surer of that. His and Scorpius’ friendship was his lifeline. The only reason Albus was looking forward to going back to Hogwarts was because of Scorpius.

Because of his bright smile and over-excitement when it came to homework. Because of his incredible ability to perform magic way beyond his years. Because of his bravery towards bullies and how he never let them get him down. He was Albus’ lifeline because Albus knew he would never have survived his first year without his best friend.

“As long as you’re happy, that’s all that matters to me,” Harry said. Albus rolled his eyes. _Likely story,_ he thought.

“Bye, dad!”

Albus walked off and onto the train before his dad could reply and wished his mum hadn’t had to work so she could see him off instead. He found Scorpius in the same carriage they had claimed the year before, already wrapped in his Slytherin robes and staring at his carry-on luggage sitting opposite him as opposed to the space provided above.

“Scorp?” Albus asked, walking in with an uneasy feeling. Scorpius jumped at his voice, but his expression of distress widened into a smile upon seeing him.

“Albus!” He exclaimed.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, it’s just – someone wrote that on my luggage,” his shoulders slumped as he pointed at his luggage. Albus looked and sighed. There, written in black ink, was the words ‘Son of Voldemort’ instead of Scorpius’ initials. “They charmed it right after they – erm – hit me.”

“ _Hit_ you?” Albus asked, anger flaring inside him. Anger that someone dared hurt his Scorpius.

Scorpius nodded, shook his head and smiled, “It’s fine.”

And just like that, he dove into how his summer was, defaced trunk forgotten. Albus didn’t understand how he did it. He didn’t understand how he could just pretend that it didn’t bother him, that the bullies didn’t shake him to his very core.

Albus, however, couldn’t forget it. He could feel the anger inside him, a fierce protectiveness swirling through his veins. He had never felt like that towards anyone before. He had never felt the need to protect someone as much as he wanted to protect Scorpius. But, for the sake of his best friend, he pushed the thoughts down, smiled and listened to him ramble on and on and on.

Scorpius successfully avoided all talk of bullies up until the train pulled up to the station, all the way through dinner and even until classes started the next day. He failed, however, when he was pushed forcibly to the floor on the way to their transfiguration class. Scorpius’ wand fell from his grip – he was showing Albus the correct way to hold it when casting a charm – and scuttled across the floor.

“Slytherin scum,” an older Gryffindor spat at Scorpius as his gang circled him with sneers on their faces. Albus, anger firing through him, picked up Scorpius’ wand.

The feeling he felt when his hand touched wood was something he struggled to comprehend. It was warmth, spreading through his bones, igniting him. He could feel Scorpius’ magic, and it was pulsing through his veins. It appeared to be encouraging him to cast a spell. He could almost hear it telling him: _save him,_ it was saying. He smiled and held Scorpius’ wand out, the carvings feeling like home underneath his fingers.

“ _Incendio,”_ he bellowed, not expecting the spell to work and being pleasantly surprised when the burst of flames erupted from the end of Scorpius’ wand, driving away the bullies. Once the coast was clear, Albus went to help up his friend. The remnants of his magic remained at his fingertips, and for the first time in a long time, Albus felt like he belonged somewhere. Where, exactly, he didn’t know.

* * *

Albus hated Hogwarts. But, he liked Scorpius. And that was the only thing that made him want to go back. The summer had been torturous without him. He missed his bright smiling best friend. That smile kept him going, thawing the ice around his heart with every passing second. He needed Scorpius to help him now, knowing he was on the verge of exploding. His dad was being insufferable, and he needed an escape.

“Here’s your permission form for Hogsmeade,” his dad said, handing Albus a sheet of paper. Albus rolled his eyes, wishing his father would let him go along with Lily and James but insisted they ‘talk’.

“I hate Hogsmeade,” Albus spat, forcing as much venom into his voice as he could muster. Albus began crumpling up the paper in his hands, wishing his dad would just leave him alone.

“Just give it a go,” his dad encouraged, stepping towards him. Albus rolled his eyes again and held the crumpled parchment out in his hands and pulled his wand out. “This is your chance to go nuts in Honeydukes without your mum knowing – no, Albus, don’t you dare!”

Albus smirked as he muttered, “ _Incendio,”_ watching in avid fascination as the parchment burned to ashes.

“Of all the stupid things,” his father sighed.

“The ironic thing is I didn’t expect it to work. I’m terrible at that spell,” Albus said. But then, he wasn’t all that terrible, was he? With his own wand, he was. But last year he had used the same spell successfully with Scorpius’ wand, almost as though Scorpius’ magic had aided him. He had never heard of that before. He always thought magic belonged to one person and one person only. He didn’t know it could be shared between two people.

Albus wondered if Scorpius would have the same success with his wand.

Eager to see his friend, he snapped at his dad, so he would leave him alone and stalked off to the train. He, once again, never saw Scorpius on the platform, but figured he’d be waiting for him in their compartment.

He expected to find him with his head in a book, lips curled into a small smile that made Albus’ heart constrict. Albus liked reading, but nowhere near as much as Scorpius does. Scorpius reads too fast for his own good, and Albus struggled to keep up with him. He did like it, however, when Scorpius read to him. He liked hearing Scorpius’ voice, especially when he did all the accents and dialects really, _really_ badly. It was rather entertaining.

That was not how he found Scorpius.

He found him hunched over at the shoulder, curled up on the floor of the carriage, emitting silent, soft sobs.

“Scorpius…?” Albus asked, tentatively, clearly seeing that this was not going to be the happy, friendly reunion he was hoping for. Albus’ heart plummeted. The feeling of grief was evident, and Albus knew that Scorpius was in mourning. It was even clearer when Scorpius looked up, and the light in his grey eyes had been extinguished. “Your mum… it’s got worse?” He asked, unsure about how to react.

Scorpius seemed to gather himself, taking a deep breath before saying, “it’s got the worst it can possibly get.”

The room on the floor was slim, but Albus squashed himself between the bench and Scorpius, placing an arm around his shoulder. Scorpius rested his head on Albus’ shoulder, soaking his hoodie with his tears.

“I thought you’d send an owl,” Albus spoke, unsure on what to say.

Scorpius sniffed, “I couldn’t work out what to say.”

“Now I don’t know what to say…”

“Say nothing,” Scorpius assured. “Just, be here. That’s enough.” Albus suspected it wasn’t really enough, but he held Scorpius nonetheless.

“Is there anything…”

“Come to the funeral?” He asked, almost desperately.

“Of course.” There was no doubt that he would.

“And be my good friend.”

Albus would be the best friend.

The funeral was only a small affair, consisting of close friends and family. His mum dropped him off, popping in for a moment to give Draco her condolences. Albus wasn’t sure what he was expecting when he showed up at the Manor, but Scorpius collapsing into his arms the moment he was through the door was not it.

Draco himself seemed to be having trouble holding back tears, but clearly trying to be strong for his son. He gave Albus a thankful smile when all Albus could do was hold Scorpius as he sobbed. Clearly, he was thankful for Scorpius to have a friend like him. Albus felt a wave of pride surge through him, glad that Draco liked him.

Throughout the ceremony, Scorpius held his hand the entire time.

That day, something clicked for Albus. The fierce protectiveness over his friend, the warmth of his magic, the feeling that he belonged somewhere. He finally knew what that somewhere was. That somewhere was Scorpius. Scorpius was his place, his person, his home.

And unsure of what that meant, he pushed away the feeling as much as possible.

* * *

Scorpius felt his lips curl into a smile for the first time since his mum died, and it was because of the boy in front of him, covered in flour and choking through the flour dust cloud. Scorpius more than smiled: he laughed. He laughed so loud and hard, his legs gave way as he collapsed to the floor. Albus was laughing too, once he’d recovered from his coughing fit, and joined him on the floor.

Albus’ laugh was music to his ears, an ode to happiness that filled him up entirely and made him feel happy. Scorpius didn’t believe he could be happy again. But here he was, the day after his mother’s funeral, and laughing with the boy who looked at him and saw Scorpius, not Malfoy.

Albus had stayed over in the guest room but snuck into Scorpius’ room once he heard the silent sobs emitting from him. Scorpius tried to tell him he was fine, but Albus never believed it. Instead, he held him close and let Scorpius sob into his chest. They eventually fell asleep like that together.

The next morning, Albus insisted he was going to get Scorpius to smile again. He was quite the baker, courtesy of his father, and said they were going to make cupcakes the muggle way. However, Scorpius was an absolute klutz with little to no control over his awkwardly long limbs. This meant that the bowl of flour (luckily before anything else had been added) went flying across the kitchen when Scorpius accidentally knocked it, and most of the flour ended up in Albus’ hair and face. Albus then proceeded to act out being a ghost, causing Scorpius to almost die laughing.

As they were both on the floor, laughing their lungs out, Scorpius was thankful for his best friend. His best friend that always seemed like more than a friend, but Scorpius never let himself think about that. That was just what having a friend was like… right? Feeling warm and happy around them? Your magic flooding excitedly whenever they get too close? Your heart skipping a beat when they hug you?

Yep, just a friend.

“Why are you staring at me?” Albus asked. Scorpius coughed, collecting himself and sitting up.

“I… just…” Scorpius shook his head and stood, holding his hand out for Albus. Albus took it gratefully. Once stood, Scorpius started patting the flour out of Albus’ hair, not caring that it’s going all over his clothes as well.

“Right,” Albus said once Scorpius had gotten most of it out, “can you keep your hands to yourself long enough for us to actually make these cakes?”

Scorpius bit his bottom lip, exaggeratingly putting his hands behind his back in showing motion and half smiled, nodding his head. Albus nodded in response and picked the bowl off the floor. He ordered Scorpius away as he worked, so Scorpius sat on the kitchen island watching him work his magic.

He saw his father out the corner of his eye standing in the kitchen doorway, watching upon with a knowing smile. Scorpius narrowed his eyes and tilted his head questioningly, but Draco simply shook his head. Scorpius decided to drop it, there was no point trying to figure out the thoughts in his fathers’ head. Though, it was nice to see him smile.

Draco came in to plant a kiss on Scorpius’ forehead and wrap him in a hug. “You’re smiling,” he observed. Albus momentarily stopped working on the cakes when he heard Draco’s voice, but quickly turned back to give them some privacy.

“So are you,” Scorpius observed.

“I’m happy if you are. I know this has been hard on you.” Scorpius hung his head, feeling the tears budding. He blinked them back.

“It’s crazy,” Scorpius said. “How can someone just not be here anymore?”

His father stroked a thumb over his cheek and smiled solemnly. “I don’t know, Scor.”

A loud bang from Albus startled them both, and he turned to them, rubbing his elbow and smiling guiltily. “Sorry,” he muttered. Scorpius couldn’t help the smile that took over his face, and he jumped off the counter to go over to him. He grabbed Albus’ arm and kissed his elbow.

“There, better,” Scorpius said. Albus flushed a bright red and nodded, smiling widely.

“I’ll leave you boys to it,” Draco said, slipping out the room.

Half an hour later, the cakes were freshly cooked and ready to be eaten. Scorpius packed some up in a Tupperware box for Albus to take home to his family (he and his dad wouldn’t eat them all) and they took a couple to themselves and hid away in Scorpius’ bedroom until Albus’ mum came to pick him up.

When Ginny arrived, Scorpius was surprised when she gave him a gentle hug, but he happily returned it. Draco pulled Albus to one side, and Scorpius just overheard him say, “you’ll always have a place here... if you need it,” and hugged Albus himself. When Albus hugged Scorpius goodbye, he felt full. And when he pulled away, he felt empty.

He was only gone for two minutes, and Scorpius already missed him.

* * *

_“Well, there are times I wish you weren’t my son.”_

Those words rang through his head over and over and over.

Words from his dad’s mouth. Words that he meant. Words that cut through every wall Albus had ever built around his heart and shattered it into a million pieces.

He barely registered his feet running through the house. He barely registered picking up the floo pot at the side of the fireplace. He barely registered the words ‘Malfoy Manor’ coming from his mouth. The next thing he knew was he was on his knees in the Manor’s living room, coughing on the floo powder he’d accidentally inhaled.

“Albus?” He heard Scorpius ask, and he was at his side in a second. Safe in Scorpius’ arms, Albus let it out. He let out the tears that had been budding behind his eyes, sobs racking his body. Scorpius never questioned it. He simply held him, knowing that Albus would spill the tea when he was ready.

Eventually, Scorpius stood, pulling Albus with him and settling them both on the sofa. “What’s wrong, Albie?” He asked. Usually, Albus would snap at anyone who called him that, but it was so soft and gentle coming from Scorpius’ lips that he let it slide. In fact, he quite liked it.

“Would you like me to leave you boys?” Albus hadn’t realised Draco was in the room, but he didn’t want Draco to leave. He very much wanted him to stay.

“No, please, stay,” Albus said. Draco nodded knowingly and relaxed back into his seat. “It’s dad…” Albus started, unsure of how to describe everything that happened. Albus knew he was pushing him. He knew he was egging him on, riling him up. He just never expected his father to say those words and mean it. He never expected to be made to feel like this, like a failure and a disappointment and a loser, by his own father.

“It’s okay,” Draco assured.

“He said he… he… he wished I weren’t his son.” Scorpius gasped next to him, squeezing his shoulders tighter. Draco remained stoic, but Albus saw that he winced slightly.

Draco stood and sat the opposite side to Albus, placing a hand on his shoulder. “I would say that he probably didn’t mean it, but you won’t believe me if I did. But, I do know that your dad loves you, Albus. I think he struggles to express it sometimes. However, you’re welcome to stay. I’ll owl your mother to let her know you’re here.”

“Thank you.”

“And Albus?” Albus looked at him. “I know it seems like the end of the world right now, but everything will be okay.”

Albus found himself believing Draco.

* * *

Scorpius regretted everything. He regretted jumping off that train with Albus. He regretted following him to St Oswald’s Home for Old Witches and Wizards. He regretted sneaking into the Ministry to steal the time-turner. And he definitely regretted going back in time to the first task. Because now Albus was in Gryffindor. And he was ignoring Scorpius.

They’d changed time, dramatically. And Scorpius was all alone in a house he never really belonged without his best friend. And he had no idea what to do. He’d already cried to his dad. His mum was still dead. He had no one.

No one.

And all he wanted was Albus. And no matter how hard he tried to talk to him, he would not budge. Delphi came to talk to him – the girl who was helping them bring back Cedric – and told him that they needed each other.

Scorpius already knew that. He knew he needed Albus. He had always needed him, from the very first moment he met him. Albus was… well, he didn’t know what Albus was. He just knew that he felt better with him there. Safer. Happier. Protected.

And he wasn’t there.

_“Scorpius. You two – you belong together.”_

Then why wasn’t he here? Why was he running? Scorpius wanted to scream. To corner him and yell at him and tell him he needed him. So, he did.

He cornered Albus in the library, demanded that they speak. Just being in the same room made Scorpius feel better. It made his anxiety waver, his heart flutter and not because he was scared, but because he was there.

And they argued. Scorpius lost his budding temper for the first time in his life. He shouted and screamed because Albus didn’t understand. He couldn’t see past the end of his nose. He couldn’t see past the end of this stupid thing with his dad. Harry Potter will always be his dad, and Albus couldn’t come to terms with that. But, not once did he ever think of Scorpius, with his dead mum and a dad who is shunned in the wizarding world.

As soon as Scorpius slumped after screaming his lungs out did Albus relent, realising what he’d done to Scorpius. Realising how his absence had affected him. Scorpius had chiselled out to barely the shell of a person, getting by on little sleep whilst his paranoid thoughts and anxiety ate away at him. And Albus promised him to be better.

They came up with a new plan.

And that came out even worse.

Because he was alone again. But this time, Albus wasn’t even born. And he was stuck in a world with a dad who didn’t love him as much as his real dad, a best friend who didn’t exist, and he ruled the school with the evilness in his heart.

He didn’t want this world. Maybe he belonged in it. Maybe he was better here. He fit in. People worshipped him. But none of them were Albus. None of them were him.

He was ready to give up when the dementors surrounded him and Snape. He was ready to let himself die, let his soul be sucked out and let the world continue on in the darkness he’d created. Then a name cut through his clouding, depressive thoughts.

“… Albus. Think about Albus. You’re giving up your kingdom for Albus, right?”

He was. He wanted Albus back.

So, he filled up his thoughts with him. With his vibrant green eyes, full of life and happiness. His black hair, dark as midnight and messy as a birds nest. His smile that lit up his entire features. He thought of the way he made him felt. He filled him with warmth. With love. He made him feel safe and protected. Albus would walk through fire for him, would swim the deepest oceans and climb the highest mountains.

And Scorpius would do the same.

So, he would get through this too. He let that feeling of Albus fill him up. He let it ignite his bones, spread fire through his veins.

The dementors went away, and Snape sacrificed himself, so Scorpius could get back.

When Albus emerged from that lake, he knew.

He knew what this feeling was. It was love. Pure, unadulterated love. That feeling inside him that ignited his magic, that fuelled through his bones finally had a name. He’d suspected for a while but convinced himself that was just how friends felt about each other. But, seeing his beautiful eyes excitedly recalling the events that happened underwater to Scorpius, he knew that he was more than that. He had always been more than that.

Scorpius jumped on him, wrapping his arms around him. He needed his touch, needed his arms around him. And as soon as Albus hugged him back, a part of Scorpius knew everything was going to be okay. Things were back to normal. Albus was back. He was going to be okay.

“We need to get rid of it,” Scorpius spoke later when they were back in their dorm room, a silencing charm cast and hiding them away from the rest of their dormmates.

“Get rid of what?” Albus asked, confused.

“This.” Scorpius pulled out the time-turner that he’d been hiding and Albus gasped loudly. Both boys were supposed to be asleep, but that was near-impossible for Scorpius. So, he decided to wake Albus up and talk to him about his worries.

“Didn’t you tell everyone that was on the bottom of the lake?”

“Turns out Malfoy the Unanxious is a pretty good liar,” Scorpius said proudly. Albus rolled his eyes. Scorpius didn’t feel completely unanxious, and he told Albus it was because of everything that had happened. The other world had toughened him up. It was a lie. Right now, he was unanxious because Albus was back and looking after him once again.

“Scor, we should tell someone about this…”

“Who, Albie? The Ministry? How can we trust them to destroy this if they didn’t destroy it before? No, you and I will have to do it, together. Because, Albus Potter, it’s time that time-turning became a thing of the past,” Scorpius said proudly, holding his head high.

“You’re quite proud of that aren’t you?”

Scorpius grinned. “Been working on it all day.”

Scorpius and Albus made their way up to the owlery the following evening, time-turner hidden in a bag and their wands at the ready. The owls were hooting softly around them, and Scorpius settled down next to Albus and pulled the time-turner out, putting it in front of them.

“A simple Confringo, I think,” Scorpius suggested.

“Definitely not. For something like this, you need Expulso,” Albus held up his wand.

“No, no, Albus.” Scorpius reached over and pulled his friends' wand from his hand. Upon touching it, Scorpius remembered the feeling of touching his beloved wand for the first time. The warmth that spread through his fingers. He’d always been able to feel his magic, but holding a wand made it more prominent, like it was swirling through his veins every second, reminding him it was there. Telling him he was safe.

Holding Albus’ wand felt the same. Albus’ magic flew through him, whispering the same thing over and over: _I’ve got you._

It hit him.

He knew at this point he loved his best friend, but there was something that still never made sense. He and Albus had always been closer than most friends. There had always been a sort of… connection there that Scorpius had never understood. It made sense now. The words his mother spoke to him all those years ago clicked.

_“They say that magical soulmates share their magic in some way.”_

They shared a wand core, a phoenix feather from the same bird. Scorpius’ magic was always stronger when Albus was around.

Albus was his soulmate.

“Choosing the correct spell is important, Albie,” Scorpius spoke, after realising Albus had been scolding him for being so careful whilst Scorpius lost himself in his own head. “It’s a much-underestimated part of modern witchcraft.”

“'A much-underestimated part of modern witchcraft’,” a voice mocked. “You two are the greatest, you know that?”

A pit of jealousy rose in Scorpius’ stomach. What was _she_ doing here?

Albus seemed far too happy to see her as he explained that he owled her, letting her know they were destroying the time-turner. Delphi happily agreed that the device needed to be destroyed, but far too interested in the world that Scorpius had experienced. The one where Voldemort was alive and ruled by someone called The Augurey.

“I understand, we must do it,” she said. The back of her cape became lose and Albus noted her tattoo. “Oh, it’s an Augurey.”

Scorpius’ heart dropped. Albus and Delphi spoke back and forth about the meaning of the tattoo, but Scorpius’ mind was running at a hundred miles an hour. An Augurey was the leader of _that_ world. That’s what they called her. The Rowles… they raised Delphi. And they were Death Eaters. Pretty extreme ones and yes, Scorpius wasn’t one to judge but…

“Give it back.” He demanded, holding his hand out for the time-turner. He wasn’t entirely sure when Delphi had taken it, but he knew he needed it back.

“Scor? What are you doing?” Albus asked.

“It’s you. The Augurey, in the other world. That’s what they called you.” It all made sense now. Delphi was not who she said she was.

Delphi tilted her head to the side. “The Augurey? I rather like that.”

Scorpius dived forward to grab the time-turner, but Delphi is faster and stronger. A spell from her wand throws him backward, and as he goes in for a second attempt, she shouts, “ _Fulgari!”_ Scorpius’ arms are bound in vicious, luminous cords.

His mind races, but there’s only one thing he can think of. _Get Albus out. Make sure Albus is safe._

“Albus! Run!”

But Delphi casts the same spell and Albus is trapped in the same cords. Delphi dives into some monologue that Scorpius is only half-listening too. No, he’s focusing on Albus whose struggling to escape his bonds. Delphi walks over to Albus, stroking the side of his face before taking his wand from him, then she walks over and takes Scorpius’ wand from him. In one swift fluid motion, she snaps them both.

Scorpius felt their connection spark and fizzle, a risk of dying out.

* * *

Albus felt like a light inside his heart had sparked out.

Albus awkwardly held onto Scorpius as Delphi dragged them to the Quidditch Pitch, ready to take them back to the final task to humiliate Cedric again and resurrect the world that Scorpius had seen.

He held onto him because usually, he could feel his magic around all the time but right now the connection was weaker. So weak he could hardly feel it. Right now, all he had was the physical being of Scorpius warming him, not his usual enchanting magic.

Then Scorpius was ripped from him as Delphi forced them away. Delphi rambled about a prophecy and bringing Voldemort back, but Albus’ mind was reeling. How had it come to this? They were supposed to be safe. Albus was conversing with Delphi, but the conversation never truly processed. Not until Albus told her to do her worst, and she trained her wand on Scorpius.

“NO!” Albus shouted.

“Albus, whatever she does to me – we can’t let her-”

“ _CRUCIO!_ ”

Scorpius dropped to the floor, writhing in pain. His screams cut through Albus’ thoughts, torturing his mind. Another light in Albus’ heart blew.

“STOP IT!” Albus screamed, aching to run to him, to save him and protect him and stop him from hurting. Aching for the spell to be turned on him if it meant Scorpius would be safe. Delphi did stop and tilted her head towards him.

“What on Earth do you think you could do? A worldwide disappointment? A sore on your family name.” _Stop, stop, stop._ “A spare? You want me to stop hurting your only friend? Then do what you’re told.”

 _He’s not just a friend,_ Albus thought as the curse escaped from Delphi’s mouth again and Scorpius screamed in pain. Albus couldn’t bear to look at him writhing on the floor. He couldn’t bear to see the pain he was causing to him. All his life, he vowed to protect Scorpius, and it was his fault he was hurting and there was _nothing_ Albus could do about it.

_I love him, stop it._

Almost as if Delphi heard his inner thoughts, she stopped. Scorpius stopped screaming and was panting on the floor, no doubt the pain still lingering. And in walked Craig Bowker Jr looking for them. And then he was dead.

* * *

The world seemed like a much darker place since Albus and Scorpius returned from 1981. Most of the events were a blur, aside from his dad’s screams, Delphi’s cackles, and Scorpius’ sobs. They were haunted by the events every single night. Albus had taken to sleeping in Scorpius’ bed with him because they both found the nightmares were easier when the other was there.

Albus had just gotten back from spending some time with his dad to find Scorpius absent from the dorm room. He initially panicked, until he saw a note on his pillow, written in Scorpius’ beautiful cursive handwriting: _Astronomy Tower._

Albus trudged up there, feeling a little weary from the days' events, but needing to see Scorpius and make sure he was okay. The only time Scorpius ever drifted to the Astronomy Tower was when he was missing his mum, or when his brain ran at a hundred miles an hour and he couldn’t figure out how to calm it. The stars calmed him.

When Albus reached the top of the stairs, he gasped. Scorpius looked… beautiful. He was stood on the balcony, looking out at the sky. The moonlight softly lit up his hair, luminous and vibrant. He was wearing one of Albus’ Weasley jumpers and a black pair of jeans that fit him well. He turned when he heard Albus, and a smile lit up his face, as though all it took for him to be happy was Albus’ presence.

“Hey, Albie.” Albus smiled uncontrollably at the nickname Scorpius had pinned for him.

“Hey, Scorpy,” he teased back, walking over and stopping just next to him. “What’s with the trip up here?”

Scorpius sighed and sat down, crossing his legs. Albus scrunched his nose in confusion and followed him down, mirroring his position. Albus looked at him for a moment. The events of the beginning of their fourth year had taken its toll on him. Scorpius rarely slept before, but now sleep was even fewer and far between. The black circles under his eyes were evidence of this. His eyes – which had eventually regained their sparkle after his mum’s death – were now slightly vacant, empty. Not cold. Never cold. And when he looked at Albus, he could see the beginnings of the return of that light.

And it was beautiful. His eyes were beautiful. Grey was not the right word to describe them, grey seemed far too dull. No, his eyes were anything but dull. Open and honest, pure and iridescent. Those eyes held all the secrets of the universe, truly a wonder to this world. Albus wondered how he had never noticed them in this light before.

“I have to confess something,” he started. Albus’ heart pounded. What could he possibly have to confess? Trying not to outright panic, Albus nodded and stayed silent. “Albie… a lot has – er – changed recently.” His voice sounded nervous and uncertain. Albus went to place a hand on his shoulder but thought better of it.

“It has,” Albus agreed.

“And… I think we’ve changed too.” Scorpius looked at him. Albus did his best to hold his gaze. “Al – I – er… I think I might be… a little bit in love with you.”

Albus gaped. His mind raced. His heart pounded.

Did he just really say that?

Albus had known for a while that he and Scorpius had something different. A connection others didn’t have. And he knew recently that he loved him. But, he had never imagined Scorpius loving him back.

Albus must have taken too long to respond because Scorpius scrambled quickly to his feet. “Never mind, it doesn’t really matter anyway-”

“Scor!” Albus exclaimed, pulling at his wrist and dragging him back down. Maybe a little too harshly because he fell quite ungracefully and bumped to the floor. He never showed any indication of pain. “I love you, too, you idiot.”

“Oh,” Scorpius said, and it was so soft that Albus’ heart exploded. That little light in his heart that went out upon seeing Scorpius tortured ignited once again. “Really?”

“Really.” Scorpius beamed. Albus grinned back, his heart skipping a beat. If Scorpius kept this up, he was sure to give Albus a heart attack soon. “Well…” Albus said, “are you going to kiss me or what?”

“Oh! Right… okay, erm…” Scorpius fumbled, so Albus rolled his eyes. He placed a hand on the back of Scorpius’ neck and brought him close to connect their lips. Scorpius seemed slightly hesitant at first but quickly recovered, kissing Albus back as though Albus was air and he was struggling to breathe. Their kisses were clumsy and messy, but Albus would never have wanted it any other way.

Scorpius adjusted his position, moving from his crossed-legged position onto his knees, all without breaking away from Albus’ lips. Albus found himself leaning back and Scorpius followed him until Albus was on his back and Scorpius was on top of him. His hands were exploring Albus’ hair, whilst Albus’ hands were rested on his waist and pulling him closer because their lips being connected wasn’t close enough.

He didn’t want it to end. He knew that after this, being away from Scorpius would be even harder than before.

Being away from his soulmate was not something he’d ever want again.

* * *

“Lily, Albus will tell us if he’s dating Scorpius, I thought we’d learned not to believe rumours,” Rose scolded her, but Lily wasn’t really listening.

“She’s right, Lulu,” James agreed, tossing a quaffle back and forth.

Lily rolled her eyes. “They were holding hands at lunch yesterday.”

“They’ve always been close.”

“My friend said she saw them kissing.”

“She was probably lying.”

“Why wouldn’t Albus tell me?”

“Why are you taking it so personally, Lu?” James asked, sitting up and throwing the quaffle at her. She threw it back with just as much force and stood.

“I’m going to ask them,” she walked out of Gryffindor in a flurry of red robes and marched down to the Slytherin common room. She managed to sneak in behind another Slytherin and stomped her way up to Albus’ dorm. She stormed in, ready to scold him and demand answers, but she stopped in her tracks suddenly.

On the bed – Scorpius’ – was Albus and Scorpius, curled up in each other’s arm and dozing softly. Albus was lying on Scorpius’ chest with his arm around his torso, whilst both of Scorpius’ arms were hugging Albus, with one hand resting in his hair. For the first time in a long time, Lily saw her brother in a new light. The worry lines on his face had ironed out in his sleep. He looked significantly younger than usual. And peaceful.

She smiled to herself, pulling out her camera out her bag that she always carried with her and snapped a picture. Then, she slipped silently out the room, out of Slytherin and back up to the Gryffindor common room.

James and Rose questioned her when she arrived, but she ignored them and threw some floo into the fireplace, calling her parents. Her mum appeared in the flames.

“Mum, did you know about Albus and Scorpius?” She asked by way of greeting.

“Lily!” James scolded from behind her. Lily rolled her eyes.

Her mum chuckled, “of course I did, honey. Albus sent an owl explaining it.”

“He told you but not me?”

“We already knew, had a bet going with Draco of when they’d confess. Draco won, unfortunately. Claiming he knows Scorpius too well, and that he can’t hide his feelings very well and certainly cannot lie, especially to Al.”

Lily folded her arms and sulked. “I can’t believe him. Though it is about bloody time. I was tired of him pining.”

* * *

“Albie,” Scorpius whispered softly in his ear, gently stirring Albus. He groaned and buried his head further into Scorpius’ neck. “Al, we have to get up.”

Albus groaned, “nooooooooo. It’s too early.”

“Then you should have told your parents to come later,” Scorpius scolded. Today, they were finally going to buy new wands after Delphi snapped theirs up in the owlery. Scorpius was a little nervous, but with Albus at his side, he knew he’d be fine.

“Don’t blame this on me,” he murmured, voice slightly muffled by Scorpius’ neck. His breath tickled his neck and Scorpius recoiled slightly, trying not to laugh.

Scorpius disentangled himself from Albus, who tried to hold onto him and made grabbing motions with his hands when Scorpius finally escaped. Scorpius picked a pillow up (he had to pull it from under Albus’ head) and whacked him hard. Albus groaned louder in response, forcibly pulling the pillow from his grip and throwing it back.

“I hate you,” Albus said, with no real venom to his tone.

Scorpius grinned. “Not what you were saying last night.”

Albus groaned _(again)_ and rolled his eyes. Scorpius, realising his stupid boyfriend isn’t going to move out of bed anytime soon, grabs his wrists and gives a harsh tug, successfully pulling Albus from the bed and onto the floor. Then he leaves him there whilst Scorpius goes to shower.

Upon returning, he’s surprised to find Albus fully dressed and tapping his foot, as though he’s been waiting for Scorpius for hours. He smiles innocently at him, showing his teeth. Scorpius says nothing but throws a pillow at him again.

They walk hand-in-hand to the headmistresses office where they’re meeting their parents. Draco, Harry, and Ginny are already waiting for them when they get up there, and they waste no time in rushing them into the floo to Diagon Alley.

Scorpius walked close to his dad, knowing that all eyes will be on them. Especially after the story of Voldemort’s daughter was released in the press a few days ago. It may have debunked the rumours on Scorpius, but when it whittled down to it, he was still a Malfoy. Still a Death Eater’s son. Albus, however, didn’t let him hide behind his dad like he always did. Albus took his hand and sent him a comforting smile. Scorpius tried his best to smile back.

Ollivanders was warm compared to the bitter wind outside. Scorpius’ cheeks flushed red from the sudden change, though they were already fairly red from the whispers of onlookers outside. Mr. Ollivander appeared on a ladder, smiling brightly upon realising his customers.

“Potters… and Malfoys,” he said, the last word dying on his lips. He jumped off the ladder. “So, who’s up for a new wand?” He said, way more enthusiastically than Scorpius remembered. People were always different around the Potters compared to the Malfoys.

“Albus and Scorpius,” Harry said, clapping them both on the shoulder. Mr. Ollivander smiled, then looked down at their hands conjoined and his smile grew.

“Correct me if I’m wrong, but didn’t I sell you twin wands four years ago?”

Albus pulled a confused face, but Scorpius nodded. “You did, sir.”

Everyone, except Scorpius and Mr. Ollivander, gaped at this revelation. Albus looked at Scorpius, an accusing glare that said: _why didn’t you tell me?_ Scorpius had a good reason. By confessing his love for Albus, he was stepping onto a tightrope with no harness. By telling him they were soulmates this early on in the relationship, he was handing Albus the scissors to cut it.

“Twin wands? What does that mean?” Harry asked.

Draco smiled, “It could mean many things, but the most likely explanation is that-”

“Daaaad,” Scorpius whined, cutting him off. His dad looked at him bemusedly.

“Is what?” Albus asked, clearly getting annoyed.

Scorpius swallowed his pride. “It means that we’re soulmates.” Scorpius hung his head. Albus, however, beamed.

“That’s it? I already knew that, honey.”

“You did?” Scorpius lifted his head to meet Albus’ iridescent eyes.

“Well, not officially, but yeah. Does it really mean that?”

Scorpius shrugged. “That’s what mum said.” Albus beamed and tiptoed to peck his lips ever so softly.

“Well, hopefully, that means this will be an easy trip for you both. Who wants to go first?” Mr. Ollivander said. Albus gently shoved Scorpius forward and within seconds, the tape measures were back and measuring every aspect of his body. Albus went and sat down with his parents and Draco, waiting patiently for his turn.

Mr. Ollivander disappeared and brought back ten wand boxes. He put five aside, then picked up the first box in the other pile and got the first wand out. It was a bust. So was the second. On the third, Scorpius felt a slight warmth, but something not quite _right._

“Albus,” Scorpius said, “here.” He held the wand out. Albus jumped out of his seat and hesitantly made his way over. Carefully he took the wand – beech wood, unicorn hair, thirteen inches - from Scorpius. The moment he touched it, Albus smiled and glowed beautifully. He twirled the wand carefully in his hands, testing the weight then nodded.

“This is the one for me,” he said.

“Then that must mean that…” Mr. Ollivander trailed off, reaching for the third box in the other pile and quickly taking the wand out. Draco, Harry, and Ginny all leaned forward in their seats, and Scorpius could have sworn Albus was holding his breath next to him.

Scorpius took it tentatively, but there was no doubt that this wand had chosen him. A fire spread through him, igniting his magic and tingling at his fingers. He beamed at Albus and nodded. Their wands had chosen them, and they were twin wands.

Scorpius remembered the snapping feeling when their old wands were broken, like a tether between them had been cut. It was back, pulling them together and closing the gap.

Mr. Ollivander took their wands and boxed them, whilst Draco and Harry paid for them. Scorpius, however, couldn’t take his eyes from Albus. He closed the gap, wrapping his arms around his waist and kissing him with every ounce of passion he had. He didn’t care that his dad was there, or Albus’ parents, he just had to hold Albus at that moment. The revelation that _yes_ , they were soulmates. Destined to be together no matter the universe.

Even in that universe where Albus didn’t exist, it was he who brought Scorpius back. That surely meant that even then, the universe knew they needed to be together. Snape – who had known Scorpius for barely five minutes – knew they were destined for each other. Delphi, who had tried to destroy their lives, knew they had to be together. Scorpius suspected even his mother knew when he asked her what a soulmate was. She had known back then they shared a wand core, surely that hadn’t been overlooked by the smartest person he knew.

His dad knew, Scorpius remembered that knowing smile whilst he watched them baking. Only Albus had been able to get Scorpius to smile, that clearly had to count for something. It seemed everyone knew, yet Scorpius didn’t know until he lost Albus for good and knew he couldn’t live without him.

Albus would later confess to Scorpius that he knew when Scorpius was being tortured by Delphi and there was nothing he could do. That feeling, the feeling of helplessness, was what tipped him off. And he realised that the fierce protectiveness he had over Scorpius was love. To keep him safe, and happy and away from this cruel, cruel world.

“What was that for?” Albus asked as Scorpius (finally) pulled away. He stayed wrapped in his embrace and moved a strand of hair from his eyes.

“I just… really love you.”

Albus caught him in a quick kiss, “And I love you.”

* * *

_Six Years Later_

Scorpius Malfoy’s eyes were truly one of the lesser known wonders of the world. Albus couldn’t have been surer about that when his boyfriends' eyes opened, grey illuminated by the sun shining through the curtains. He blinked slightly, squinting against the sudden light, but his face brightened considerably when he met eyes with Albus.

“Were you watching me sleep?” He asked, voice slightly husky. Albus bit his lip, still smitten with him even six years down the line. He leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips.

“I wasn’t staring,” he whispered. It was a lie. He was staring. But Scorpius was ethereal, truly something out of this world, how could he not stare? “I made you breakfast,” Albus said, sitting up and summoning it from the kitchen. Scorpius groaned slightly as he sat up. Clearly, the late-night shifts at St Mungos are taking its toll.

“To what do I owe the occasion?” Scorpius stopped suddenly, his mouth dropping. “Please don’t tell me I’ve forgotten an anniversary or something?” He’d gone so pale that Albus thought he might be sick. As if Scorpius – the one with the brains out the two of them – could forget anything that drastic.

“No, no,” Albus assured, smiling soppily. Scorpius let out a sigh and smiled too. “Eat up!”

They both dug into the breakfast, silently. They were happy to share their morning together – it was such a rarity these days. Scorpius was either in work early or working late, and if he weren’t working he was studying. It was essential that healing students work shifts alongside their studies in their chosen department. Albus worked his own job at the local Magical Creatures Sanctuary, looking after sick magical creatures. Their jobs kept them both extremely busy, though Scorpius definitely worked harder and had more hours than humanly possible.

“My shift starts soon,” Scorpius sighed, checking his watch. There was an outbreak at the moment of a new strand of Dragon Pox, and Scorpius was swamped in the paediatrics department as it affected kids worse than adults. Albus was terrified he’d come home with the disease himself one day, but he assured him he was fully vaccinated against it.

“Wait,” Albus said. Scorpius did, sending Albus a slightly confused look but accepting his fate. Albus sent the tray back to the kitchen and turned to grab a box out his draw. “We’re both so busy at the moment that I didn’t know when it would be best to do this. But, I figured our favourite place in the world is as good as any time and place,” Albus rambled.

“What are you talking about?” Scorpius asked.

“My mum always told me that if I’m ever with someone who’s too good for me, marry them. Scorpius, my love, my life, you are way out of my league,” Scorpius rolled his eyes. “You are sweet, kind, loving. You have the purest heart of anyone I’ve ever known, and I’m always amazed at how you put up with me and my mess, my magical creatures I bring home, the random potions I decide to brew, and my dirty socks on the sofa.” They both laughed. Scorpius had tears budding in his grey eyes and a smile so wide that it made Albus’ heart constrict.

With tears in his own eyes, Albus pressed on. “I love you. Merlin, I love you so bloody much. When we were fourteen and you told me you loved me for the first time, I thought I was dreaming because, surely, you could never return my feelings. But you did. And then you kissed me, and I knew I never wanted to kiss anyone else in this whole entire world. You really are the love of my life. My soulmate.”

Albus opened the box, revealing an intricately designed silver band with a green snake encircling a silver diamond on top.

“Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, will you do the absolute honour of marrying me?”

At this point, Scorpius was crying full tears. As was Albus. He nodded over and over, clearly not being able to speak real words. Scorpius grabbed Albus’ cheeks and pulled him in for a messy, tear-induced kiss.

“Yes, my love. Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes. I will marry you,” he whispered against Albus’ lips.

Albus was pretty sure he had never heard four better words leave his boyfriends – _fiancés –_ lips. Albus clumsily slipped the ring onto Scorpius’ finger and kissed it gently.

Their life had been a roller-coaster of emotions. From being bullied throughout Hogwarts to the shitshow that was their fourth-year, to the stress of school exams and starting new jobs. But, it was all worth it, because they had each other. They were by each other’s side the entire time. They understood each other. They knew how the other was feeling. They worked together. They loved together, unconditionally. They respected each other. They could be themselves around each other, unapologetically. They were soulmates, destined to be together, connected by their hearts and their minds.

Soulmates, together for eternity.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you all enjoyed this 11k of pure fluff and love.  
> Feedback always welcome, if you loved it or hated it, let me know :)  
> Twitter: @sunshinescorp  
> Tumblr: sunshinescorpiusmalfoy


End file.
